


【复联日常】冬日战士美貌杀人事件（上）

by isolatedforce



Series: 复联日常 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolatedforce/pseuds/isolatedforce
Summary: 1.全员存活，恶搞向，关于复联大厦的和谐生活。2.A4盾冬结局接我改写的，即回来的是豆芽，戒指是打给Bucky的婚戒，具体见【一件傻事】3.带【复联日常】标题的都属于本系列，关于全员宠摩小根顺便谈谈恋爱的故事。4.盾冬、锤基、幻红、铁椒、绿寡、小蜘蛛和小摩根亲情向，tag只打每章提及的CP5.可能有叉骨带中国队长串门之类，随缘填坑，想到哪写哪。





	【复联日常】冬日战士美貌杀人事件（上）

复仇者们例行的每周一晨会时间。  
乍一听这个名字一定会让人肃然起敬，心生感慨为了拯救地球保卫和平复联的英雄们真的是呕心沥血鞠躬尽瘁。  
“Aha，复联美貌排行榜？”

第一名：钢铁侠  
第二名：冬日战士  
第三名：黑寡妇  
第四名：绯红女巫  
………………………………  
最后二名：猎鹰队长  
最后一名：美国队长

事实上，鉴于某些大家都懂的原因，复仇者们总是会默认排行榜的第二名是真正的第一名，所以——冬日战士在姑娘们中杀出重围夺得冠军！  
“我一点也不奇怪。”Scott率先发言，一边大口地咬新鲜出炉的、热气喷喷的墨西哥脆饼。  
“我没有异议。”Nat卷着自己的红发，点开接收了一个从Bruce那发送过来的“你在我心中是最美”的眼神通讯信息并回复了一个wink。  
“你们才知道吗？？？”新上任的二代美国队长——我们的猎鹰队长激情发言，“上次我们两——在纽约出任务那次——对就是一堆变异动物跑出来那次，姑娘们，哦，还有一堆男的都在旁边躲都不躲疯狂叫'Bucky！你是最帅的啊啊啊啊啊！'——我差点以为我们不是在把拳头砸在那堆恶心的怪物脸上而是在开演唱会。”  
“兄弟我得说你竟然比Steve的排名还高点，不过没什么差别反正都是垫底，”Clitn拍了拍另一只鹰的肩膀，“看来传盾的必要条件是相同的审美啊。”  
所有人看了看穿着黑色皮夹克波浪卷细腰长腿美貌惊人的冬日战士，又看了看穿着黑色短袖藏青色长裤小寸头中规中矩的猎鹰队长，齐刷刷露出了一个恍然的表情。  
前·美国队长Steve伸手想要发言，他觉得应该给自己辩护一下，但是此刻大伙的注意力都被Tony的扣桌声吸引过去了，“难道我不够英俊潇洒了吗？我可是'全美你最想约会对象'的十连冠得主！”  
Nat抱着自己的手臂翻了个白眼，“亲爱的，你要知道，身高也是颜值的重要组成部分。”  
“还有腹肌。”  
性感动人的Natasha特工完成双杀。  
“Nat说的有道理，”Steve终于找到了插话的时机，他正襟危坐地试图举出一系列的例子来为自己的衣着正名，然后就止步于——  
“在你抛弃你衣柜里的那堆长裤前，尤其是土黄色，Steve，”Nat洞悉了他的下一步并及时制止，“你都得在最后一名待着。”  
冬日战士点赞了Natasha的发言。

与其说这个例行的晨会是为了保持警戒、居安思危，不如说这只是一个把大家聚在一起的借口罢了，在他们一起经历过这么多场战斗、甚至差点失去了其中的好几员之后。当然，复仇者们总是需要有自己的隐私空间，所以最后定下了这么个时间，大家一起——找点乐子。  
至于今天又有哪个星球进攻、哪里发生了紧急情况等等这种事情，Fury会去操心的。  
而关于大家都住在了复联大厦这件事，那必然是为了能和亲爱的朋友们住在一起。  
以上解释这么多绝不是为了每天都能见到小Morgan。

作为复仇者联盟中最小的复二代，Morgan可以说是玛丽苏本苏了。  
老爸是钢铁侠，雷神是她的教父，盾牌是她的玩具，别的小朋友开玩具车，而她在宇宙飞船上甚至还有专属宝宝椅……不管摩根是想学格斗，还是物理，是想学射击，还是医学，她就是想学神学都有现成的真·神仙现场教学——  
“所以，Loki哥哥是我的教母吗？”  
“是的，神仙教母。”

也许小Morgan注定将开启她不平凡的一生，但是这会，她仍然还是复联宠在掌心的、还没长大的心肝宝贝小天使。对已经为和平、为自由、为一切想要守护的美好而奋战至今的所有人来说，没有什么会比怀抱着一个甜蜜的小宝贝更让人感到满足了。  
所以这个例行的晨会呢，还有一个最重要的目的。  
一决高下！赢家就能获得本周接送Morgan小宝贝上学的权利。  
Pepper作为Tony贤内助，也是整个复联的善后负责人，在很早之前就专门在Stark旗下的刊物中又开辟了一个新的板块，作为对外进行关于复联公关的发言渠道。而在这个“争夺Morgan大比拼”中，这个模块的每周一榜单就成为了复联的别样战场。  
身为Morgan的女儿奴老爸，Tony本来就是每天都要去接送自家的小公主，复仇者们委屈巴巴地也不过就想再求一个每期嘉宾陪送的名额，结果Tony还仗着自家旗下自己最大的优势接连拿下前三周的接送权，复仇者们一致决定将他踢了出去——简直不能忍，那我们还比这个干什么！

综上，本周最佳，毫无疑问。  
“Bucky哥哥！”  
刚放学的Morgan一眼就看到了熟悉的自家的车、熟悉的自家的爹、以及斜靠在车旁的一身黑衣的男人，她尖叫一声双臂张开飞奔过去，然后被Bucky一把抱了个满怀，再稳稳当当地坐在金属手臂上。  
“Hey，babe，你该知道你的——Bcuky哥哥和你的Howard爷爷是一个年代的吧？”Tony眼睁睁地看着自己的宝贝女儿如雏鸟投林地投入了另一个男人的怀抱，他吐槽道。  
“我知道，Dad，我爱你~你今天比昨天更帅了呢！”  
“我也爱你，我的小Morgan，”Tony一边收获了Morgan倾身落在他脸颊上的甜甜的亲吻，一边整了整自己的领带，他感受到周围的目光集中在他身上，就在他们说话的功夫间。  
哦，没办法，钢铁侠总是这么闪闪惹人爱。

这会正是繁忙的放学时间，整条街似乎一下子变得热闹起来，但是这热闹喧嚣得有些过分了，正当他们准备转身坐上车的时候，有一位看起来也是学生家长的女士，她怀抱着一个和她长得有点像的小姑娘从学校里走了出来，小姑娘在妈妈的怀里不安分地扭动着，“Morgan！”  
听到有人喊自己名字的Morgan回头，看到了自己的同桌，“Hey！”她开心地回答道，“Hey,Jennifer！”  
名叫Jennief的小姑娘被妈妈放了下来，她迈着两条小短腿噌噌噌地跑过来，然后踮起脚尖想去拉Bucky的外套下摆，Bucky抱着Morgan蹲下来让她和她的同桌打招呼，就听见Jennief奶声奶气地问：“这是真的Bucky哥哥吗？”  
“是呀，这是Bucky哥哥，”Morgan回答她，她还抬起头伸出手指了指Tony，特别骄傲地说，“这是我爸爸。”  
Jennief看起来羡慕极了，她眨着天真的眼睛问，“那我能要一个Bucky哥哥的签名吗？”  
这当然可以，Bucky从来不会拒绝淑女们的请求，所以当Jennief和她妈妈向她们道别时，她们不仅拿到了签名，还有合照，合照里还挤进去一位亿万富翁。  
Jennief非常开心，而Jennief妈妈捂着嘴看起来很激动，脸都涨红了。  
“我总觉得有点怪怪的。”Tony坐进车里的时候还在嘀咕。  
Stark工业出品的汽车在各方面都是最先进的，当然也包括隔音，所以他们没有听见车窗外此起彼伏的讨论声。  
“那是Bucky吗？？这也太帅了吧？？？”  
“我死了死了死了这世界没有我了我和他对视了我死而无憾了呜呜呜呜呜呜……”

汽车平缓地行驶在道路上。  
Morgan从汽车后座下翻出了自己的玩具箱，她从里面扒拉出来几根粉色的还坠着各色卡通形象的发圈，然后一本正经地跪坐在沙发上，用粉色的公主梳给Bucky哥哥梳顺了头发，再挑起左侧披散下来的头发分成了三捋扎起了鱼骨辫。  
Tony摸了摸自己的头发，竟然不知道该先夸奖自家女儿的动手能力好还是感慨一报还一报好。  
最后Tony觉得，这可能就是隔代亲。

就在Bucky扎小辫造型的工夫，推特上的话题又如火如荼地刷起来了。  
#冬日战士美貌杀人#

自从那场大战过后，美国人民得知了一个悲伤的消息，美国精神的化身——Steve Rogers在这场战争中以血清为代价，不得不又变回了从前的豆芽体型。  
然后美国队长把盾传给了新的猎鹰队长。  
然后虚弱的前美国队长强撑着病体，出席了冬兵的审判法庭。他没有说一句辩护，但是自从他变回豆芽后本来就全美人民倒背如流的前美国队长生平纪事又被拿出来在新闻上循环播放。加上虚弱的Steve Rogers又亲自上了奥普拉秀，发表了长达三小时的关于“我和Bucky不得不说的故事”的演讲，以他出色的口才动情地讲述了Bucky是如何在二战中为国牺牲，却被邪恶的九头蛇发现进行了改造洗脑在无自主意识的情况下被迫成为了他人手中的武器，又是如何一步步地找回了自我并重新与他并肩作战。字字泣血，言辞恳切，闻者皆潸然泪下。  
哭得不能自已的奥普拉在听完了这个凄美的爱情故事后用空了一整包抽纸，然后代替了所有在场观众、以及在电视机前的观众问出了一个问题：所以你们什么时候结婚？  
猝不及防，被迫当场出柜。  
由于舆论的压力，以及出于对Barnes中士在二战中的贡献等等考虑，最终冬日战士的审判宣布需要300小时的社区劳动，同时也归还他应得的荣誉，但在10年内仍然需要受到神盾局的监管。  
这样的结果可喜可贺，而全美人民更是奔走相告，喜极而泣。  
然后全美的热点就聚焦在了看百岁老人谈恋爱上。  
然后聚集着聚集着就歪了。

新闻一：“Stcuky今日晨跑！甜蜜喂水”  
配图是为了方便跑步而把头发扎成小揪揪的Bucky的侧脸，坐在长椅上的豆芽Steve正给他递水，而新出炉的猎鹰队长明明也在图中却并没有在报道中被提及。  
新闻二：“冬日战士荣誉表彰仪式”  
配图是刮了胡子剃了短发的Barnes中士穿着一身二战时制式的军装接受应得的勋章授予。  
新闻三：“纽约再次遭袭！冬日战士出战！”  
配图是穿着作战服和面罩手持狙击枪的Bucky正在瞄准敌人，以及后空翻闪避攻击和金属臂陷在地面以缓冲的上半身特写。  
……………………………………  
渐渐的，新闻评论变成了充斥着“Bucky哥哥太帅了！”“Bucky上我！”“不要怜惜我今夜我属于你”等等一系列鸡笼警告发言。

而今天，一位女士在推特上po出了一张合照，合照中是这位女士和她的女儿、以及大名鼎鼎天天见的钢铁侠和他的女儿以及——冬日战士。  
柔软的中长发微微蜷起，被梳成了三七分，露出了整张漂亮的脸庞，波光粼粼的绿眼睛藏着无限的温柔，修剪得整齐的胡子增添了几分成熟味道，看起来帅气又干练，你明知道这个人强得能敌得过一支军队，却仍然想夸他美得让人心肝颤动，像一朵艳丽到极致的玫瑰。

#冬日战士美貌杀人#冲上了热搜第一。


End file.
